Passion in Our Eyes
by Moreanswers24
Summary: After nine days in paradise, Donna has to get back to work to ensure she and Josh can have a happily ever after. Luckily, she has someone who has a similar agenda.


**AN: This was going to be a fluff piece, but it seems like lately everything I touch turns to angst. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The past nine days had honestly been the most relaxing that Donnatella Moss had had in a long time, and she knew that it was probably helped by three things: 1. The fact that she had been in Hawaii; 2. The fact that she had been in Hawaii and she didn't have to do anything related to work; and 3. She had been in Hawaii with Josh.

They had numerous conversations where they discussed everything from the things that had been left unsaid after seven and a half years of working together (and 11 months of tension and working for opposing sides) to where they wanted their relationship to go.

It had surprised Donna how much thought Josh had put into it. Especially when considering that Josh exuded a vibe that made people (including Donna for those nine months) believe that he would never care about romance or love or putting other people first.

 _"I want to do things right with you." Josh had said as he squeezed her hand, staring into her eyes with an emotion that Donna hadn't seen since Gaza. "And I'm not good at this. I'm forgetful, and I'm careless, and I'm obsessive, and I have problems, but I want to do things right, and I want to be worth having you in my life."_

 _"Josh, don't say-"_

 _"It's true though, Donna. I'm not worth you. You deserve someone so much better and the fact that your willing to choose me, means that I need to prove to you that your choice doesn't go to waste. Like I said I want to do things right with you. I want to take you on dates and just be together for as long as you'll have me and I-I love you, Donnatella."_

 _"Joshua…"_

Unfortunately, their vacation had to come to an end and while it had been one that had finally set things straight after 8 years of skirting around feelings, one that revealed insecurities and tension, one that revealed problems and solutions, it had also told something that scared Donnatella Moss to her very core: Joshua Lyman was sick.

* * *

It wasn't just the over exhaustion, allergies, and possible dehydration that she thought he had when they got on the plane to go to Hawaii; he had spent most of the flights there and about two days of their trip in Hawaii sleeping. No, during those nine days Donna realized how gaunt and pale his face had become.

She had realized all the medications that he had been on before she left him post-Gaza were nowhere to be found.

She had realized that he had gotten skinny. That while he played it off as something only Donna could do to him, Josh's heart was always racing whenever she leaned against his chest or just heard him breathe. And while he had shown great stamina on the trip (they didn't start talking until day 4, and they explored the islands on days 6, 7, and 8) it was clear that the stiffness and pain he received every now and again because of the shooting all those years ago was in full effect.

It scared her because she knew that after he was passed up for the Chief of Staff role; after he was pushed around by C.J. and was reminded of this fact by being told that he would never be considered a ''Leo McGarry' to anyone; after he was told to find a guy and then constantly denigrated and shut out by the people he considered his family, especially Leo; and especially after she left, that he didn't care anymore.

He didn't and wouldn't care about anything that didn't involve politics, because politics was the kind of chaos he was good at, and if he died doing it, at least he would know that Santos would be in power; Josh wouldn't have to deal with the fact that he was alone.

It also scared her because he reminded her so much of Leo. In his work ethic, in his passion, and unfortunately his disregard for his health.

And with Leo's death not even being a distant memory, she was honestly so afraid that that would happen to Josh. Because just like Leo, only to those who were looking was it apparent that Josh was not at his best health-wise, and Josh and Leo were great at concealing it to the rest of the people who weren't as observant.

When they got back from vacation, they had planned to go to Josh's apartment and "relax" some more before they had to go in. However, as she had watched him begin to cough on the flight back, she knew that that couldn't be the plan anymore.

So that's why, instead of being at Josh's apartment, they were here: in the waiting room of a private office building to see not only Josh's cardiologist but his primary physician as well.

* * *

Josh's non-stiff leg was restless, "Why are we here. I'm fine, Donna honest. I just want to spend the rest of our vacation with you. Besides, you don't need to worry about this. You're not my assistant, and you don't need to worry about this. I'll take care of it soon, I promise." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it.

Donna could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sincere but also knew that the likelihood of soon being anytime within the next six months was unlikely, so she shook her head. She also could tell that he was holding onto a tiny bit of the defense mechanism that he had developed over the past 11 months as if he was afraid that the impact of his medical diagnoses would be the thing that would send her away.

"No, we are doing this now. I already convinced the doctors to come down here and see you. Besides, I know you mean well, and you don't want to put this on my shoulders, and you're scared." At Josh's stammered denial about this sentiment, she sighed and began to rub her fingers through his hair. "You're scared because it's been just you for 11 months but Josh, you're not alone anymore. You have me. I'm with you for the long run."

Josh looked down and took a moment until he nodded and continued, "How did you manage to get these guys here in the same office anyway? We've only been back in Washington D.C. for an hour? What you think I'm that far gone?" Humor. Another defense mechanism.

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed throughout the room, "No, but based on how you look; I'm not surprised you're not six feet under already. And if you stop being a jackass, Donnatella can stop worrying that you're going to keel over."

Donna watched as Josh's face paled even more than it already was and he quickly looked up, standing up. "Mrs. Bartlet, what are you...what are you doing here?"

Abigail Bartlet was standing tall with a stethoscope around her neck, a file folder in her hand, and a disapproving glare on her face; Donna had never been so happy to see her.

"That's to you, Joshua. And what am I doing here? I received a frantic call from Donna about your welfare a few hours ago and wanted help setting up an appointment with your doctors because you no longer have any medications. So imagine my surprise, when I decided to call your doctors, and they said they haven't heard from you in a little over a year. So I decided to take it upon myself to ensure that everything gets back on track."

Josh paled further, "N-no that's okay. I'm fine, Dr. B. Really. I'll call my doctors and get it taken care of right now. Besides, I don't want you to have to deal with this yourself."

Dr. Bartlet rolled her eyes, "Oh Joshua, calm down. It's not like I'm the Grim Reaper. Besides," at this she approached Josh and began to steer him towards the examining room, "I'm not doing this on my own."

She opened the door to the examining room and there in the room sat Dr. Millicent Griffith, also known as the Surgeon General of the United States, "Hello, Josh."

Donna smiled for the first time since leaving Hawaii.

* * *

An hour and a half later saw Donna's worry fade away. After an immersive exam, Josh had been given fluids, medications, and a laundry list of things to avoid; Red Bull, coffee, eye drops, fatty foods, and Pepto Bismol being at the top of that list.

As Josh put his shirt back on, with the assistance of Donna since his shoulder was still stiff, Dr. Bartlet smiled tiredly. "You're lucky Donna cares about you, Josh. You were very close to having a cardiac event, and that would just be if we were looking at the bare minimum."

Josh nodded, not saying a word, and immediately went to hold Donna in his arms. "I'm sorry. For worrying you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I put that at risk."

Donna's eyes immediately filled with tears but she said nothing, only holding him tighter and letting her body relax when he nuzzled into her shoulder.

Dr. Bartlet smiled at the sight of the two, finally together at last. "Joshua, before I make you go take this lovely woman out for the expensive dinner she deserves, I have to say something as well."

The two separated and looked at Abigail intently.

"I know that you probably didn't expect me and Millicent to be here and that often when we interact with you on a doctor/patient level, you complain and try to get out of it. But I want you to understand why I decided to come in person, Josh, and not just get in touch with your doctors. Ya know Joshua, you better be glad that it still is a period of transition, because when Jed heard about this, he wanted to be on the flight with me. You are more than just someone who worked for my husband. You are family. And with Leo being gone, there's no way that he or I am going to let anything take our son too."

It was quiet, but it was clear on all the faces in the room that it was exceedingly hard for it to stay that way.

"Well then, I'm going to head out. Now, Donnatella, I know Millie, and I just fixed him up, but feel free to mess him back up when he starts to be a jackass again."

Donna laughed, wiping away her tears and hugging Abigail. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Abigail wiped away her tears as well and looked at Josh, who was staring at the ground, reeling from everything. "Joshua?""

He said nothing but instead, doing something she had never seen him do to anyone other than the Senior Staff, catapulted himself on her and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Donna watched the two and smiled.


End file.
